


Reaching for the Stars

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Poetry, Silly, it rhymes though!!, playing it fast and loose with the metre here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: A birthday surprise?Edelgard baked a cake.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Reaching for the Stars

It’s shaking, it’s leaking,   
It is, frankly speaking,   
A total and utter disgrace.

A birthday surprise?   
It’s a tower of _lies._   
Built so high that it quakes on its base.

A horror of icing,   
It isn’t enticing.   
And _why_ does it look like a _face?_

And _oh,_ I recall,   
There are _eggs_ on the _walls.  
_ There’s disaster spread throughout this place.

Though perhaps I’ve the chance,   
To attempt to enhance?   
Yet there isn’t the time to replace.

Yes, that’s what I’ve learned.   
She’s come back, she’s returned,   
With a smile as she enters the space.

For Byleth—my teacher—   
So high I can’t reach her,   
Says nothing, in her boundless grace.

And “A birthday surprise,”   
Lights up _stars_ in those eyes,   
Though they’ll fade when I show her the case.

But she does not agree,   
(Could it be, she can’t see?)   
As she pulls me into her embrace.

She just doesn't mind,   
(She has _surely_ gone _blind.)_   
And she settles, and she stuffs her face.

And then, in the end,   
I cannot comprehend,   
None remains, even stains. Not a trace.

And she stands from her seat.   
With her hug, I’m _complete.  
_ I soar _up._  
To her side.   
To my place.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth’s tongue said yes, while her heart said YES
> 
> so. what is metre, really? a waste of time, no doubt. for chumps. sod it. i can do whatever i want. 
> 
> no, really though, i’m so sorry about the metre flying all over the place. i hope this wasn’t too awful to read. i figured since i can’t fix it i may as well upload it anyway since it still makes me giggle from time to time. also sorry for the thesaurus abuse, but this bitch needs their synonyms. regardless, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> so i _love_ the headcanon that cooking (or baking) is simply the bane of Edelgard’s existence. allllll the stories where she tries and fails to make food for Byleth and gets all dramatic about it and then Byleth eats it all anyway and they hug and kiss and generally be in love are just…ugh, so good. Magnificent. So have another one i guess. this came to me after waking up at 5 AM and then i **slaved** over it for weeks. hope you enjoyed. hope your exams went well. and also, i hope you have a great day; you deserve it.


End file.
